An Unlikely couple
by StreetlightsAndRaindrops
Summary: When Switzerland sits next to Belarus in a world meeting, he gets more than he bargained for. I'm terrible at intros... I changed the rating. This is now an M rated fiction, for reasons explained in the third chaper. Pairing Switzerland/Belaurs
1. An unlikely meeting

**Hello! This is probably the strangest pairing I will write for, but it has recently become my OTP, and I don't really even know why… Anyways, enjoy!**

He walked into the world meeting conference, scowling; nit even bothering to listen to the other countries stupid squabble. Switzerland just wanted to get the ridiculous meeting over with as soon as possible, so he could get back to Liechtenstein who was staying at home. Belarus was sat waiting for her brother to sit next to her in the conveniently empty seats next to her, but he sat between America and China, causing her to scowl threateningly. She hated how he always avoided her, and how everyone seemed to as well. She drove a long way to get to this meeting, and she didn't even get to talk to her brother.

Switzerland walked past America and Russia, nodding at them in greeting, but accidentally making eye contact with Belarus from the other side of the room. She stared at him for a moment, noticing his eyes on her and wondering why. All she could see was his blank face. He was as hard to read as a book with invisible ink. When he noticed her staring at him though, his eyes widened and a small blush formed on his cheeks. Belarus looked back at her brother who was scaring China while the American laughed obnoxiously. He was still staring at her though, awkwardly trying not to be rude, but staring at her.

When she noticed his eyes still on her she blushed slightly, not knowing what to think about it. He noticed as well, feeling embarrassed, he cleared his throat and tried not to blush. Belarus was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her brother when she was being continually distracted by the man standing on the other side of the room. Switzerland sighed, shaking his head and walking over. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he sat next to her. Belarus stayed silent; blushing a little and waiting for him to either say something or walk away. When he didn't say anything, she whispered to him quietly as the meeting started "You were looking at me."

"Ja? I saw you looking at me." He said matter-of-factly.

"I was looking at you because you were looking at me." She said defensively.

"So we were looking at each other." He said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Yes." She said, softening her scowl, but looking directly ahead at nothing. He just smiled a little more, slightly amused at her. He had never met her in person before, and had only heard from the others that she was scary and even Russia was afraid of her, so he was interested in how she didn't seem so scary if you approached her instead of Russia "Did you want something?" she asked, trying to stop the blush from creeping over her face. She couldn't remember the last time someone voluntarily sat with her and started a conversation.

"To sit here."

"Oh, well you're sat here… good for you." She said, shifting nervously in her seat a little. He glanced over at her slightly, to see her face "What?" she asked, noticing his eyes on her. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rise as he looked over at her.

"Nothing." He said quickly as he snapped his head back to watch America make another foolish speech about heroes and giant robots. She looked over at him briefly, wondering why she was blushing. She didn't blush. She never blushed, and yet, her face felt like it was on fire "You are… red." He said, taking a moment to consider the right word for the blush on her face.

"Am I?" she said, trying to act naturally, Blushing wasn't normal, and she didn't want her brother to see her so red in the face.

"Mhmm, very." He said, matter-of-factly, looking at her crimson cheeks.

"Maybe it's a little warm in here…" she said, her blush darkening further. She looked down at her palms in her lap, trying to understand what was happening. If it wasn't because she was warm, what was it?

"Maybe if the window was not open." She looked out of the window, desperately wracking her brain for a reason she felt like this.

"Maybe it's a fever… I may have caught something. It is winter." She said, feeling how clammy her hands were in her lap. She still couldn't understand why on earth she was so red in the face. It wasn't normal for her to get this nervous either. Maybe it was just because that she wasn't used to others approaching her, she had no idea.

"Mhmm. Or maybe you're blushing?" he said with the tiniest of smirks.

"Why would I be doing that?" she said, keeping her head down, as her scowl started t fail, and she just felt nervous and embarrassed. She let her hair act like a shield for her face, so he wouldn't be able to see her burning cheeks, or the rest of her face.

"Hm. I don't know," he looked over at her, seeing how her face was hidden "Why would you?"

"I- I don't know, I have no reason." Her voice going a little higher than it was usually.

"Ah." He said, smiling again as he saw people starting to get up and leave the room.

"What?!" she asked defensively.

"Nothing." At this point, she had had enough. She looked over at him, with the best intimidating face she could pull, but the embarrassment on her face was only too clear, and to Switzerland, it was adorable. He chuckled lowly at her, something he hadn't done in a long time "You are cute, Belarus." And with that, he stood up from his chair, rifle swaying on his back, getting ready to leave as they were the only ones left in the room.

"W-What?" she said, the colour of her face resembling that of a beetroot.

"I said you are cute."

"I- Wha- Cute? I'm not cute!" she spluttered, standing from her chair. She had never once been called cute in her life. People called her scary or frightening… not cute! He scoffed at her discomfort and at how adorable it was to see her act so… embarrassed! He'd never thought it possible of her, the woman whose face was always so blank and cool, could ever be so vulnerable.

"You are very red again though." He said, smiling.

"I am not!" she argued, going even redder in embarrassment and confusion.

"Ja, you are." He said, still smiling at how much she reacted to the little things he was saying.

"Sh-shut up! I can kill you, you know!" she shouted, trying to intimidate him by invading his personal space.

"Ja." He said, poking her cheek "Sure you can." He said, knowing that she wouldn't do anything, but not knowing why he enjoyed teasing the Belarusian girl as much as he did.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out haughtily "Only my brother is allowed to touch me!" she said, knowing that her brother had never touched her since they were children, and he would probably never stop running away from her as long as he lived.

"Why?" he asked, poking her other cheek. He had no idea why, but it was incredibly amusing to poke her ever reddening face.

"Because I'm marrying him!" at this comment, Switzerland actually smiled, a broad one with teeth and no control. "Why are you smiling?!" she accused him, feeling insulted, but not knowing why.

"I am allowed, ja?" he replied. This was the point where Belarus couldn't handle it anymore. He was confusing her, and making her feel weird all over. She brought out her knife.

"I'm not joking! I will not hesitate to kill you!" she said, wondering why she hadn't done it sooner, considering the situation. He stood back slightly, holding his arms out wide and allowing her easy access to target him. There was no-one left in the room as she brought the knife up, but wavered. She breathed heavily, willing herself to bring the knife down, but something wouldn't let her. She had no idea why she was sparing him, but she just couldn't kill the man in front of her "I-I can't" she said slumping her shoulders slightly, but keeping the knife trained on him in the air.

"Und why not?" he asked, trying to get her to say what she was thinking.

"I-I don't know!" she said, becoming a little distressed. Why couldn't she just kill him? Wasn't he just like everyone else? Switzerland could see her confusion, and used the distraction of her own mind to allow him to take her hand and carefully slide the knife out of it "What are you doing!?" she snapped out of her thoughts, roused by the contact of his skin on hers. She blushed again, it having faded a little as she lost herself in her mind. She tried to grab the knife back, but he held it behind his back, causing his rifle to sway slightly "Give it back now!" she said, feeling like her demands were rather empty, because she knew he wasn't going to just give it back to her.

"Just take it." He said, calmly.

"Thank you." She said, her hand extending to receive the knife, but it stayed firmly in his grip, behind him "It's behind your back still." She said, getting a little impatient.

"Ja? So? Get it." He said, enjoying this little game he had made out of taking her knife. He wouldn't usually be so jovial with someone like this, and he would never play games; that was certain. He just liked the way that the little things she did made him smile, and she was so cute to him when he saw the side of her that he doubted anyone else had gotten the chance to see.

She walked around to his back, intending to grab her knife back, but he kept a firm grip on it as she tried to pull it from his hands. He could feel another smile pulling on his lips; it had been such a long time since he had someone who would make him smile so easily that wasn't Lili.

"Give it to me!" she exclaimed, still trying to loosen his grip on the knife. This made him grin, for what could have been the first time in his life. He couldn't help it, considering he was part French after all, though he did keep that hidden most of the time.

"Stop laughing, and give it to me!" she said, emphasising each word with another yank at the knife. He laughed quietly, internally scolding himself for being so immature. She scowled at him again, trying relentlessly to pull the knife from his iron grip "Give. It. To. Me!" she said, trying her best to pull the knife from his grip, and trying to ignore to stupid smile on his smug little face.

"When and where?" he asked, smiling wide. He didn't mean to say it, allowing his inner French side to really show, but she was asking for it.

"What?" she said, completely confused as to why he would ask such a stupid question "I want it right here, right now!" it made no sense to her as to why he was asking such ridiculous questions as these.

"Oh." He said, smirking.

"What?! What is so funny? Give it to me now!" she exclaimed, yanking furiously at the knife that just wouldn't budge.

"How bad do you want it?" he continued, feeling guilty for saying such immature things.

"I need it! Give it to me right now!" she exclaimed. How could he be so stupid to realize that she didn't need that knife? It made no sense to her as to why he was asking such obvious questions, or why he was enjoying asking them so much. He snickered at the comment, feeling like a terrible person, but laughing all the same "What is so funny?" she burst out, not being able to take how much he'd been enjoying her discomfort so far. She needed that knife; without it, she had nothing.

"Think about what you just said." He told her, still smirking.

"I don't get it." She replied instantly, trying to figure out why what she had said was so funny. He smirked and held the knife even tighter "Why are you laughing at me? Give it back!" she said confronting him.

"I told you to get it." He said, still smirking.

"You're not making it very easy, she said, putting her hands on her hips. He stood back slightly, in slight agreement, but also just because she was slightly taller than him, and he didn't want to have to crane his neck to look at her face, which was a rather pink at that particular moment "What are you doing?" she said, sounding exasperated "Just give it to me."

"Can't you get it?" he said, smirking as he held it up in front of her. Wordlessly, so made a lunge to grab the knife, but lost her balance, and fell forwards. Switzerland caught her quickly, pulling her close to him, so she'd be easier to balance. His hands were firmly supporting her back, so she wouldn't fall any further. Her eyes went wide when she felt his strong arms holding her. This was always something she had wished her brother would do, but never had. After a moment, they were both blushing brightly at the proximity, not sure what to do with themselves. She could feel the knife pressed flat against her back.

"I-I" she stuttered, trying to find words, but failing.

"You what?" he asked, wanting to hear whatever she had to say.

"I… still want my knife." She said, her arms hanging limply by her sides. She couldn't help but like the way his strong grip felt like. She hadn't had human contact in so many years; even the brush of someone's hand had an effect on her.

"Get it." He said, nodding slightly.

"I can't move." She said twisting slightly in his grip, but not wanting him to let go. He chuckled and asked what he could do about it. She didn't answer the question, as she was to distracted by the fact that he was laughing at her "Why are you laughing at me?" she asked shrilly.

"I'm not!"

"Then what are you laughing at?" she replied, agitated.

"Hm… Bela?" he said, as if trying the name out to see if he liked the way it sounded.

"What?" she asked, feeling confused at the change of subject.

"So I can call you Bela then?" he asked, smiling slightly "It's pretty." He said, casually, knowing that it would earn him another blush on her part.

"No you can't! My name is Natalya!" she exclaimed, before realizing what she'd done. He hummed slightly, thinking "What?" she asked, annoyed by the fact that he was being so unlike his normal self, not that she paid all that much attention to him before then.

"Natalya." He nodded, liking the sound of her name "Prettier." He added, hoping for a little reaction out of her.

"Sh-shut up!" she said, uncomfortably.

"It's a pretty name." he told her, like it was the most important fact.

"No it's not!" he wasn't even supposed to know her name! No-one was! She felt stupid and vulnerable in his arms, but also surprisingly safe. He smiled wide, having learnt her real name, and at her reaction to it. He also, not that he would admit it to anyone, rather enjoyed holding her small waist so close to himself, that he could smell her light scent.

"Mine is Vash." He said after a shot silence.

"oh, ok… Vash." She said unsurely. She didn't know anyone's names, because countries only gave their real names to people they really trusted. She didn't expect him to blush as brightly as he did when she said his name "What?" she asked curiously, wondering why his face had gone so red, so quickly.

"Don't say my name!" he exclaimed.

"Because?" she enquired. He had used her name, so it was only fair that she could use his.

"Because." He replied shortly, the blush still present on his face.

"Because?..." she asked expectantly.

"Because other people could hear," he said adjusting his collar with one hand "Natalya." He said, loving the was her name sounded.

"What?"

"Here is your knife." He said, stabbing it into the table, and replacing his hand flat against her back. She covered her blush by yanking it out and tucking it into the thick belt on her dress.

"Thank you." She said shortly. He subconsciously began to rub her back, liking the way the fabric felt under his fingers, but also noticing that it was rather worn and old looking. Without realizing it, she'd put her hands on his back. They had been hanging loosely by her side, and she needed to put them somewhere.

"Hm?" he questioned, rubbing between her shoulder blades, and blushing lightly at the light touch of her hands against his back.

"I thought I told you not to touch me." She said, not realizing where her own hands were.

"Yet you are touching me." He added, questioning her. Her hands flew off his back, the moment she realized where they had been placed. He smirked, as he did so often when she did the things she did. She stayed silent, her hands now hanging limply at her sides again "What he asked, noticing the long silence."

"I- I… Nothing." She said blushing again. She didn't know why she felt so strange like she did. It felt like she was going to be sick, but not quite, and she felt warm and uneasy. These were all thigs that were so unfamiliar to her.

"What" he asked again, his hands traveling up her back to play with her hair. He was pleased to find how silky it was between his fingers.

"I don't know! I feel weird!" she exclaimed, her face heating up even more. She could feel her eyes starting to water too, as she wracked her brain for a reason she felt like this. She thought maybe she was ill, or that she was dying. She didn't understand why she was talking to him either, and felt conflicted as she had only ever been able to scare people away.

"Weird? How?" he asked, his hands still playing with her hair.

"I-I don't know! I just do!" she said looking to the floor, keeping her head down. He didn't know what to say, when he felt her chin rest against her shoulder slightly, and he certainly didn't expect for her to tear up and for her lips to start wobbling, like she was about to cry.

"What… What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I might be dying…" she said, unable to explain what she felt. He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to elaborate.

"I feel all hot and shaky… and my insides feel weird…" she said leaning against him slightly.

"Oh…" he said in a moment of realization. She didn't even know what love was. He held her closer to himself, running his fingers through her hair as he did. She put her arms around him again, feeling almost thankful for his sympathy towards her death.

"Hm?" he asked, blushing lightly when he felt her hands on his back again.

"You are going red…" she said slowly "Are you dying too?" she asked, putting a hand on his forehead to see if it felt as warm as hers. His eyes widened at feeling her cold hands pressed against his skin.

"No… I'm fine." He said, feeling his face get a little warmer. She looked unconvinced.

"Then why are you so red?" she asked, after going through a "because" loop, he replied to her.

"Because I'm blushing." But he said it very quickly, so Belarus couldn't understand him because her English wasn't good enough to understand when people spoke to quickly.

"I don't understand." She stated "You speak too fast." His accent also made it a little difficult for her.

"I said" he replied, slowing down a little "Because I'm blushing."

"Oh…" she said, not knowing what to say. Was this what she was doing too? Was she just blushing? Was she not dying after all? "Why?" she asked, wanting to clarify.

**I'm leaving it here for now, because I'm tired, and this chapter is long. There will be more to come, but please tell me your thoughts on this. If you're wondering why there is so much dialogue, it's because this was originally and RP, which is still going, and therefore, there is a lot of speech. I will update my other stories, so don't worry, but I really wanted to get this down!**

**I can't think of any questions, but do feel free to think of your own ^_^ and I shall answer them.**


	2. Awkward journeys

**I told you there would be more ^_^ considering the rp is still going and I have a hell of a lot of content, you can assume that there will be quite a few chapters to come. Again, I have very little to say, except thank you for reading! On with the story!**

Switzerland blushed deeper "Well? I'm the only one here; no one talks to me. Why?" she said, slightly bitterly. It didn't matter what he said, because people never wanted to be near her, and no-one was going to overhear him. She leaned back to see his face better, noting how red his face had become.

"Because, maybe, I like you?" he said awkwardly blushing and going even redder.

"Uh-I" Belarus was shocked. What did people say when this kind of thing happened?

"It is fine…" he said, stepping away "I should be going." He said, walking away. Belarus didn't want him to go; he was the only person he could talk to, and the next world meeting was in a long time. She stood there, watching him leave, trying to think of a way to get him to stay.

"W-wait!" she called after him, a little too loudly. She cringed in embarrassment at how stupid it must have sounded. Switzerland turned back around to face her.

"Ja?" he asked, hopefully.

"I-I like you too." She said, almost too fast for him to understand. Luckily, his English was better than hers, and he could understand her rushed speech. He just stood there, blushing madly at the revelation. Her face was just as red as his, as she was still trying to understand what was even happening.

"T-then…" he said, stepping towards her a little.

"What?" she said, her heart in her throat.

"Come here…" he said, his face still bright red. She stepped forward nervously, almost tripping over her own feet. He caught her again, pressing his lips to hers briefly. Belarus was in complete shock. Her face was hotter than it had ever felt, but the stirring in her chest felt good, in a weird sort of way. Switzerland stayed silent, waiting for her to respond.

"Th-that was…" she said, looking for the right word "nice…" she cursed herself for not being able to think of a better world, but her heart was hammering in her chest, and his lips had felt so soft against her own.

"O-oh…"

"Hm." There was an awkward silence again for a few moments, before he kissed her again, but this time, the kiss was deeper. Belarus kissed him back, with the same strength; she didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time. Switzerland broke the kiss "How was that?" he asked, looking into Belarus's, now slightly hazy and blinking, eyes.

"I-it was good" she replied, slightly breathlessly. He beamed at her, something that he most definitely hadn't done in a very, very long time. He ran his fingers through her sleek hair, holding her close. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. He knew what it was, and he knew why he felt it. Being part French had its advantages sometimes "It is the end of the meeting." She said, noting the emptiness in the room, and the darkness that was falling outside. There was another silence; Belarus just leant against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. This was a little irritating to Switzerland, because he didn't like the fact that he was really quite short, and that she was taller than him.

"S-so… I will see you?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't have plans." She said bitterly. She never had plans.

"Good!" he exclaimed.

"Do you have plans?" she asked; a small awkward smile on her lips. It felt weird to smile, having not done so in such a long time. She never had any reason to smile.

"No, but I do now." He said, internally laughing at his own little joke "…We're going out." He told her, still stroking her platinum hair.

"Are we? When?" she asked, still blushing, but looking forward to the prospect of spending some time with the only person who spoke to her, Except her sister, but Ukraine annoyed Belarus because she as closer to Russia.

"Tomorrow night."

"Ok, when?... I mean where?" she said awkwardly blushing at her mistake. She hadn't meant to sound so stupid, but he made her nervous, like no-one else could. He stayed silent, trying not to laugh at how adorable she was.

"U-Uhm… I'll call you, ja?" he replied, not knowing what time as he had only just come up with the idea.

"Yes." She said, righting herself.

"Yes… I will call." He told her.

"I will be at home." She said "As always…" she muttered quietly. She was always at home. She never found any reason to leave Minsk, unless it was to stalk her brother, but she didn't feel like it at the time, especially after this.

"Ja…Ok…I will call." He said, not knowing what else to say. Belarus stepped away, looking slightly disappointed, as she was hoping to spend a little more time with him, but she wasn't sure how she should go about asking him for his company. He noticed the slight frown on her face "Why do you look so disappointed?" he asked, not understanding why she wasn't happy with the fact that they would be meeting again.

"I'm-I'm not disappointed!" she said, trying to smile at him. She didn't need him to feel sorry for her spending all her time alone in her house. She didn't want anyone's pity.

"Oh…" he said after thinking for a moment "I'll take you home." He said, remembering. Her face brightened slightly, but not much, as she didn't want to look too exited.

"Really?" she asked, no-one had ever wanted to take her home, unless it was to get rid of her.

"Ja!" he said, wanting to make her happy. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers as they left the building.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" she asked, thinking about how much everyone was scared of her, and how they'd probably not like seeing him with her. She didn't want to make problems for him.

"It will be ok…" he told her, squeezing her hand gently, noting how cold her hands were, even though they had been inside for hours, and the conference room was relatively warm.

"I will drive?" she asked, opening the car door and stepping into the driver's seat. He didn't know the way to her house, so it would be better if she drove anyway. He got in the car "Do you want to put your guns in the back?" she asked, noticing the awkward way his rifle snagged against the seatbelt.

"Ja…" he shrugged the rifle from his shoulders and placed it in the back "Pistol too?" he asked.

"If you like." She said. She liked guns; they were strong, and powerful, like her big brother. He reached into his trousers and pulled out the golden pistol and put it in the back, trying to keep a straight face.

"Was that in your…" she said, her question trailing off. Her face becoming very red yet again; he seemed to have that effect on her.

"Ja." He looked over at her furiously blushing face, "I put it there…" he said, clearing his throat.

"Why?" she asked, both confused as to how she didn't notice the pistol before, but also because she didn't understand why someone would keep a pistol there.

"Because." He said, blushing and looking away. Belarus just blushed harder, wondering why on earth he would keep a pistol there "Maybe I'll show you." He said, enjoying her reaction.

"Wh-what?!"

"I'll show you why I put it there." He said, both of them blushing heavily. He cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping that they could change the topic of conversation.

"Well… I should start driving now." She said, trying to stop blushing. Switzerland just nodded "It's a long way…" she added, before beginning to drive to her home.

"It's ok." He said, even though he wasn't all that fond of sitting still for long periods of time. After half an hour of silence, he started fidgeting a little and asked "How is Ivan?" This caused the Belarusian to become very defensive.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, scowling at him harshly.

"Just… how is he?" he asked again.

"I don't know." She began huffily "He just runs away, but Ukraine said he sounded ok last time they spoke…" She looked a little upset, remembering how much more time Ukraine spent with her brother, even when they were children. There was another silence, that lasted until they crossed the border.

"I've never been to your country before…" he told her, trying to strike up some conversation.

"It's nice." She told him, expressionlessly.

"I'd imagine." He said, looking over at her.

"It's very cold at this time of year." She added, rebuffing his affections a little.

"I'm used to the cold." He told her, smiling a bit. He told himself that that was probably why her hands were so cold, not that he particularly minded of course.

"Good, there's some heavy snow in Minsk." She told him, remembering the forecast she had checked in the morning. She liked the snow, she didn't mind the cold, and her clothes were warmer than they looked anyway. She was slightly dubious as to how cold the weather he was used to was, as when she had visited his country for a meeting, it had been a great deal colder than back at home.

"Ja, it snows at home as well." He told her, trying to sound like he was more used to it than he was.

"Hmmm… I hope it doesn't affect the traffic." She said. It felt weird talking about such trivial things as the weather, and the traffic, but it was nice for her to be able to talk to someone other than herself for a change. Switzerland just nodded, leaning back in his seat and playing with his necklace "It's going to be a while, as I said." She looked ahead as the traffic which was slowing down in front of them "We're almost there anyway." She said, frowning at the traffic. He nodded again, drumming his fingers on the dash of the car "You fidget a lot… I never noticed that." She said, noticing how much he'd been fidgeting the entire journey.

"Hm?" he looked over at her "Oh, ja, I move a lot." He told her, not knowing what else to say.

"Will Liechtenstein be ok? Without you, I mean." He asked him, wondering how the small girl would cope by herself, having relied on her brother for everything.

"Ja; she can shoot." He told her, a small proud smile on his face, thinking about how he'd taught her how to shoot, and how he loved the look of accomplishment on his little sister's face.

"I tried to teach my sister once… It did not work." She said, remembering what had happened when she had tried to teach her older sister to shoot a gun for herself.

"No?" he asked, curiously wondering what had happened.

"No," she said rolling her eyes "She said it hurt her breasts for some reason…" she hated how weak her sister would act sometimes, and how much more attention she got from her brother, even if he was just asking for her bills. Switzerland just blushed a bit, trying to divert his mind from the thought of Ukraine's massive breasts. Belarus just rolled her eyes again "She always has that effect on people." She said sounding unimpressed. She didn't tell anyone, but secretly, she was jealous of her sister's breasts, and felt like she might as well not have any in comparison to the size of her sister's.

"Oh," he said, clearing his throat "I see." There was a silence "I-I mean I haven't seen!" he said, realizing how it could have sounded. She rolled her eyes again; all this talk of her sister had put her in a bad mood. Switzerland just cleared his throat again awkwardly.

"It's not like I care anyway…" she said, looking at the traffic ahead of them "I don't care what people think of me… I don't need friends like hers." She said, remembering how her sister had made friends with some of the others in the European Union, and even had some business with America. Belarus had nothing. She had very little trade, or bonds with other countries.

"Oh." He said blushing.

"What?" she asked, sharply.

"Hmm?" he asked, trying not to sound too uncomfortable.

"You're blushing."

"No-no I'm not." He argued, trying not to seem like an indecent person for thinking about Ukraine's breasts.

"Yes, you are… everyone does around Ukraine… they get… distracted." She said, trying to articulate how people often forgot what they were about to say when they saw her, or just blushed madly. She muttered "By her chest." As she knew that was why everyone even knew who she was.

"I-I'm not!" he said defensively.

"Then why were you blushing" she demanded. She hated it when people were dishonest; she's always been truthful about her feelings, even if no-one wanted to hear.

"B-because!" he said, absentmindedly glancing at Belarus's chest. Belarus's eyes went wide when she noticed what he was looking at. There was an awkward silence, only filled with blushing and wishing to be somewhere else.

"Traffic's moving." He said, looking ahead of him, trying not to catch her eye, lest he see how red his face was.

"Yes… Were you staring at my…" she said, trailing off.

"Ja…" he said, leaving her wondering why anyone would look at her chest. Her breasts were so non-existent in comparison to her sister's, and the thought of someone actually acknowledging was one she was not at all used to. There was another silence, They both just stared out of the windshield.

"Do you think I'm… a-attractive?" she asked blushing at the thought. He looked over at her; at her dainty face and sleek hair, her sparkling eyes and soft lips.

"Ja." He said, after a moment. He always took a moment to give his opinion; it was just a habit of his.

"O-oh… I- Thank you. I- You are too…" she stammered out. That was all she'd ever wanted to hear, but from the wrong person. Her brother was meant to tell her how pretty she was, but instead it was Switzerland. She didn't know whether to be pleased, or upset.

"D-Danke..."he said after a moment. They both blushed heavily, looking away.

"We're here." She said changing the topic.

Her home was quite small in comparison to the others Switzerland had seen, but it was still of veritable size. The old walls were crumbling slightly, and the garden was un-kept. It gave off an air of being abandoned, despite her staying there so often. It was all covered with a heavy layer of snow already, but there seemed to be no sign of it letting up any time soon. There were parts of the roof that snow must have fallen through, because there wasn't any snow in those places. Some of the windows were cracked, and a few others were boarded up. Belarus had really pulled the short straw when leaving the Soviet Union, and was losing her money fast.

**End of the chapter Mwahaha! I hope you like it! This isn't like most of my main stories which just come out of my head, I role-play as Belarus, and rp with a friend who just so happens to role-play Switzerland.**

**Question time!**

**What does Switzerland think of her house?**

**Will Liechtenstein be ok all by herself?**

**Will they ever stop being awkward little cuties?**

**Who is the mystery guest that will appear in a chapter coming soon?**

**Reviews are love! I'd love to hear any opinions you have, or answers to my questions. You could also ask your own questions, which I would love to answer for you!**

watch?v=3PBlmdrkV5g – **For those of you wondering about Switzerland's pistol; I laughed so hard when I saw it XD Feel free to tell me your thoughts on it too!**


	3. Stormy Weather

**Hey there! I just want to point out a few differences in this story which make it different from my others. It's entirely based on an RP I do with my friend who is Switzerland. This means that I don't really plan everything, and so if the story seems spur of the moment… that's because it is. That's also why there's a lot more dialogue, because I pretty much directly quote from it ^_^ Ok, I'm going to let you read it now!**

She opened her door, peering back at Switzerland, who was picking up his guns from the backseat "I-I like your guns…" She told him, a little uncomfortable with his being at her house because she was aware of the lack of grandeur it possessed. She slammed the door shut and walked around the car to the side he was on, her feet trudging slightly in the snow.

"J-ja?"

"Mhm; they are… nice." The whole conversation was awkward and tentative, as the two of them tested the ground, not knowing what to say to each other. They'd never spoken before today, so they'd never thought about it before. The Swiss man blushed deeply at the compliment, not used to receiving compliments from the woman in front of him, who had always seemed so icy cold "You're blushing again." She pointed out, wondering why he was blushing at the fact that she liked his guns.

"N-nein." He said, stuffing his pistol back into his trousers, blushing, and painfully embarrassed. Belarus was at a loss, blushing just as much as him. She still couldn't get over the fact that he'd keep a pistol in such a place as there.

"Wh-why do you put it there?" she asked, as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"Because I do." He told her, fidgeting and readjusting his trousers. Not wanting to dwell on the awkward topic of why he kept a pistol there, she asked if he wanted to come inside, even though the answer was obvious. He wouldn't have come in the car with her for hours just to go back home. She opened the door, leaving a little semi-circular imprint in the snow, where the door had been, gesturing that he step inside.

"It isn't much…" she told him, cringing as she noticed how he could see the peeling wallpaper and the bubbles in the paint. The ceilings all had damp, and the heating hadn't worked for years. There were cobwebs in the rafters and the windows. A layer of dust covered everything that wasn't regularly used. She'd not had the money to keep any maids or butlers, nor to renovate the house. She spent her money as slowly as she could, only buying the essentials, vodka being one of them.

"It's nice." He told her, looking around, knowing that she didn't have all that much money, and thinking about how nice the house must have looked when it was new. The peeling, faded wallpaper must've made the hall look grand once, and the wood floor probably gleamed once. He knew it was only her who lived there, but this was the moment that it became more evident to him. The house seemed so decollate, as if it was only habited by a ghost.

"You don't have to lie…" she told him, knowing that compared to his house, this must have seemed rather like a hovel "It's a mess; I know." She said, looking down awkwardly. They stood in the hall in silence for a while, until the Swiss man started to chuckle slightly "Why are you laughing?!" She demanded, feeling slightly offended, at him laughing at her house.

"I'm not!" he protested, but only chuckled louder.

"Y-yes you are!" their voices echoed around the large, cold hall "Why are you laughing!?" she demanded again, getting a little angry. The angry voice echoed around the halls walls, the acoustics in this room weren't good at all.

"It's a nice big house!" he told her, smiling. He could tell that, although it was run down now and was in serious need of renovation, when it was new, it would have been beautiful. He imagined what it would have looked like when the surfaces were polished and the paint fresh and un-faded.

"That's no reason to laugh!" she argued.

"Sh." He said, putting a finger to her lips. If it had been anyone else, she would have bitten off their finger, but something about him set her heart on edge. She just stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He took his finger off of lips, bringing his arms back down to his side. Belarus just stood, opening her mouth to say something, but hesitating nervously, closing it again. He brought his finger to his lips "Sh." He said again. She closed her mouth; he nodded. She wasn't used to this; she looked away awkwardly, tugging at her dress uncomfortably, not knowing what to do "The house is nice." He said shortly, trying to end the argument. They argued it again briefly, but she gave up and offered him a drink.

She walked into the kitchen, getting the requested beer and a bottle of vodka for herself. She would only ever drink vodka, not wanting to drink anything other than her brother's favourite drink. The kitchen was the cleanest part of the house, as it was the only part she washed, and used enough not to let dust settle. The surfaces didn't gleam, but they were relatively clean.

While she was doing this, he took a seat in her lounge, on a smallish sofa. The room looked as if it was regal once, but a long time ago. It was dusty, like the rest of the house, but looked a little more lived in. The sofa was faded, but not dusty like the rest of the furniture. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, but he couldn't see a thing in it.

A few moments later, she walked in, a little shocked that he had just let himself into her lounge, but she didn't show it, and just handed him a bottle of beer. She only had one, because she wasn't fond of beer, but she'd stolen some from Prussia once when he'd annoyed Russia. Switzerland opened the bottle and took a sip "Danke." He said after a moment. Belarus sat down, next to him on the sofa, pouring herself a glass of vodka and sipping a little. Normally she would have just downed a glass, but he made her nervous, for reasons she still didn't fully understand.

"You're welcome." She said, after a moment of silence. The awkward silence consumed the room, as they just sipped their drinks self-consciously "I don't know what to talk about… I don't get visitors." She told him, after the silence had grown too much for her to bear.

"Ah… You look nice." He said, hoping to make conversation. She was taken aback, even though he'd said that he found her attractive before. She'd never been complimented in such a nice way. The words people used to describe her were scary, or evil, never nice.

"Th-thank you…y-you do too." She said, cursing herself for her stammering voice. She couldn't understand why he made her so nervous, but there was something about his gaze on her, and the way he talked to her that made her heart beat faster. He blushed, and took another sip "I-I'm glad you're-you're here." She told him, nervously. She took another gulp from her glass, not really sure about what she was saying, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time.

"Oh?" he said, cocking his head slightly.

"Yes." She said, looking away "I get lonely sometimes…" she admitted. This was something she had told no-one before. Despite the way she seemed to enjoy scaring everyone, she only did it because that's what she always did. She's always told herself that she didn't need friends, and that friends made people vulnerable, but something in the back of her mind always got jealous when she saw people talking happily to each other, in light conversation.

"Oh… should I visit more often?" he asked, scooting a little closer to her. This made her tense. A blush crept over her face, and her back went straight as a rod.

"Y-yes, I'd like that." She said after a moment. Her muscles were all tensing. She was nervous being so close to someone, and wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

"Then I will." He told her, to her dismay. After another few moments, she smiled very slightly and he nudged her hand with his own.

To his slight surprise, her hand was freezing. It didn't look it, but it seemed as if her skin was all icy cold. After flinching and blushing, Belarus took his hand, noticing how much warmer they were than her own. He said nothing about her hands "Your hands are warm." She told him, not knowing what else to say.

"Ja?"

"Yes, very." She said, as he squeezed her hand gently. After a few moments, she tried to show him a little affection. She leant against him, keeping her back straight, but trying to relax a little against him. He put an arm around her, not knowing what to say, but pulling her closer. The two of them sat like that for a while, blushing awkwardly, before she relaxed a little more against him, feeling a slight amount of trust towards him. He pulled her closer again, cuddling her, blushing bright red. She curled up against him, blushing, but feeling a little more comfortable in his company.

Unknown to most, Belarus was actually very affectionate, but Russia always ran away, and she resented her sister too much to show her any affection. This came as a shock to Switzerland who just cleared his throat and held her close, not knowing what else to do in the situation. Belarus closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. He closed his eyes too, happy, if a little awkward.

There was a clap of thunder. Belarus yelped, and jumped in fear "W-was?" he exclaimed, opening his eyes wide, seeing her quiver in fear and whimper quietly "What is wrong?" he asked, looking concerned. He had never seen her like this. She was just a scared little girl. She had always come across as awkward, but strong and hardy. Now she seemed… vulnerable.

"N-nothing I'm fine." She said, still whimpering, and trying to calm herself down.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as more thunder rolled. She cried out again, this time clutching onto Switzerland and ending up on his lap. Tears were shining in her eyes which she quickly buried into his jacket. He held her tightly as more thunder rolled past, making her jump, crying more and wrap her arms around him even more tightly "N-Natalya!?" he exclaimed. She was most certainly not okay.

"I-I'm fine!" she whimpered, still crying with her face in his chest. He held her tighter, feeling slightly worried and not sure what to do. Liechtenstein had never been afraid of thunder, and neither had Austria.

"Natalya?" he asked, as silence came over the room. She looked up at him, tears shining on her blotchy face. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, wiping the tears away, trying to comfort her.

Another clap of thunder made her scream in fear and pull him closer franticly, as if trying to hide from it. He blushed, as her hands pawed at his back, pulling their bodies closer together. He pecked her cheek, but she didn't notice, as she cried into his chest "Natalya…" he said, soothingly, smoothing her hair. She looks up at him, tears still streaming down her face. This time, he pecked her on the lips. She blushed, in shock, but it had little effect on her mood.

He gripped her hands, and kissed her again, only more deeply, trying to distract her from the thunder that seemed to frighten her so much. She kissed him back. It was weak and unsure at first, but the kiss grew in strength and intensity as it went on. He tilted his head a bit, kissing her.

Thunder clapped again, making her jump back, then clutch him tightly, in fear. Tears were once again running down her face. He tried to not let him bother him. It wasn't her fault that she was scared. He pulled back slightly, still gripping her hands in his "I-I'm sorry." She stammered out, her eyes glistening and puffy from crying.

"It's okay…" he told her, trying to comfort her, but not sure what would be the best way to go about it.

"I'm ruining everything…" She said, sniffling.

"Nein…" he told her, wiping her eyes carefully. She hiccoughed, trying to stop being so upset about it.

"Yes I am; it's just thunder." She said, sniffing and blinking back the tears which were threatening to leave her eyes.

"You're scared?" he questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"N-no!" she denied, not fooling him for even the slightest moment. At this moment, there was another clap of thunder that caused her bury her face in his chest again, clutching him tightly and sob in fear. He blushed, but was also confused as to what brought on her fear, and why it was so bad. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently, shushing her and telling her it was ok "I-I'm not scared… I-it's fine." She said, hiccoughing and trying hard to right herself.

"I know you aren't." he told her, not minding that she was getting his jacket wet with her tears. He just pulled her close and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, letting her relax against him. He just held her as more thunder rolled past, causing her sobs to start again "Nat?" he kissed her forehead, making her look up at him "Stop crying." He told her, wiping her eyes. She nodded, staying silent "Okay?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

"I-I think so… I just… I don't like thunder…" she said, looking away, not wanting to meet his eyes. He folded his hands over her ears gently, much to her confusion. He smiled and kissed her lightly, keeping his hands over her ears to block out the sound of thunder. She kissed back, understanding why he was doing it. He pulled back a bit.

"Okay?" She just nodded, taking shaky breaths "Sure?"

"I think so…" she told him, resting her head in the crook of his neck "I was hoping the storm would get better…" she told him regretfully.

"It will." He told her, as the wind howled. She clutched him tightly, but didn't make a sound.

"C-could- could you stay the night?" she asked, nervously, not wanting to be alone in a storm. She usually hid beneath her bed, and stayed there until her sister would visit the next day, knowing of her fear. It wasn't perfect, but it's how she coped.

"Ja…" he said distantly, thinking of home "I should call Liechtenstein." He said after a moment, remembering that she would be home alone, and worry about him if he didn't explain his absence.

"My phone is in the other room." She told him getting up. He stayed sat on the sofa, ready to call his sister "You need to come with me; it's landline…" she added, noticing how he had stayed put. He nodded and got up. In his home, the phone was cordless, so he had assumed that she would bring it through.

"Ah… of course." He said, getting up. He hadn't realize how far back he'd sunken into the sofa, until he got up a little ungracefully, because of his smallish stature.

"The phone lives in the hall." She said, walking to the door, shaking slightly as her heart was still pounding hard from the fear. At the use of the word "Lives" he'd half expected Lithuania, Latvia or Estonia to be standing in the hall, ready to run with messages. He walked after her, frowning a little, but not saying anything. He didn't like the small meek steps she was taking instead of the larger strides she usually walked with. She picked up the phone, and handed him the receiver "Here." She said simply.

He dialled the numbers thoughtfully as more thunder boomed overhead. Belarus screamed out and grabbed hold of him, burying her face in his coat. Her legs felt weak as she clung to him. She didn't know why she found thunder so frightening, but it really was. He held the phone to his ear, silently as he heard the tinny ringing tone. Belarus tried her best to stay quiet, silently crying into his coat as he stroked her back gently, holding her close. She stayed as silent as she could; taking sharp breaths intermittently.

"Lili, I'm staying at Belarus's." he said.

"So, are you not coming home tonight?" she asked, Belarus unable to hear her voice. Switzerland noticed how tinny and metallic her voice sounded over this phone, unlike how people sounded over his new phone.

"Ja."

"Should I have the leftovers from the fridge?"

"Ja."

"Will you be gone long?"

"Nein."

"Why are you staying there? It's not on the way back from your meeting… if you don't mind my asking." She added meekly. He chuckled, slightly at the curiosity of his sister, and how she tried to make it seem as if she wasn't prying. Belarus looked up at him as he chuckled, feeling it rumble in his chest. Another roll of thunder came, and she let an involuntary scream. She covered her mouth, feeling embarrassed. It made her sound so weak and she didn't want Switzerland's little sister to think of her as weak; she could tell people.

"What was that?" he chuckled again; rubbing Belarus's back, trying to sooth her fraying nerves.

"Thunder." he said adding a goodbye and hanging up "It's okay." He said, petting her hair, smiling slightly and letting her wrap her arms around him possessively, and in fear "Where should I sleep?" he asked, sending Belarus's mind reeling. There were a few guest rooms, but one was full of buckets collecting water that leaked from the roof, one lived under several layers of dust that had settled there over the years, and the other was one she used to let her anger out. Everything was broken and ripped to pieces; how she liked it.

"I… don't have any spare rooms…" she told him, not wanting to go into detail as to why.

"I'll sleep on the couch?" he asked, unsurely.

"…Could you stay… could you stay with me?" she asked, turning a violent beetroot red "I-I don't want to be alone…" she said, after hesitating for a long while. She was to terrified to spend the night alone, and he seemed so strong and careful.

"I-in your bed?" he asked, his face turning the same colour.

"…It's ok if you don't want to." She added, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed with the whole idea.

"I-It's fine." He said, not wanting to disappoint her.

**And that's enough for now, I'll update the next chapter when I can, but I'm being engulfed by homework and stuff… I hope you liked the chapter, Reviews are love ^_^ Again, this is different from my other stories, because it's only half mine, and the rest belongs to Switzerland who can remain anonymous…**


	4. What is this?

**Oh hey there! Sorry I haven't published much recently, I've been way busy and stuff. Today's my birthday, but I seriously had nothing better to do other that write this! If you're wondering, I'm 16 now; I don't think it will ever be particularly relevant to my story, but I felt like telling someone… Anyways, I've changed the rating for the story, for reasons that will become very apparent as this chapter progresses! I'm sure you can figure out why ;)**

It occurred to Belarus that he'd come from a world meeting, and wouldn't have packed any pyjamas or supplies, so she felt the need to offer him some of her brother's old pyjamas that she'd horded for her own personal use "If you want, I could find you some of big brother's old pyjamas… they might be too big for you though…" she added, noting how short the Swiss man was in comparison to her brother, and even herself a little. He was an inch or two shorter than her.

"I'll just sleep in these." He said patting his trousers, feeling that it would be awkward for him to wear the Russian's clothes. He figured that they'd be way too big for him, and not only that, but he'd feel awkward wearing the clothes of a man whom she had obsessed over for such a very long time.

"Okay… I'll go and get changed" she said, feeling slightly awkward. She walked up the old, but still grand stairs, cringing a little when they creaked loudly under her feet. She didn't usually feel so self-conscious or conscious about her house, but right now, she felt like an idiot. She still didn't understand her feelings from for the Swiss man who was standing downstairs awkwardly. The feelings weren't the same as she felt for her brother, but she'd never felt nervous around another person, or cared about what they thought so much. What was love then? Was it not love she felt for her brother? If she didn't love him, what was it she felt about Switzerland?

Vash just watched her go, blushing madly at the thoughts of her undressing in the next room. He tried to divert his mind, but it seemed to so very often come back to her. The glint in her eyes, the way she seemed startled around him, the scent of her hair, and the feel of her wait in his hands. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He was neutral dammit! He needed to stop caring about her so much. He wasn't helping himself one bit.

In her room, she began to take off her dress, it falling heavily onto the floor. It was heavy because of the knives she kept in it, and the large amounts of material needed to conceal all of them. The sound of the dress falling to the floor carried through the thin walls, the whoosh of fabric, and the thud of knives encased in said fabric hitting the floor. He tried not to let it faze him, but he found himself blushing furiously. She cringed, knowing he must have heard it. He must have thought she was crazy for having such a loud heavy dress. There were thirty two knives concealed in it. She had another two knives tucked into her stockings which she pulled off, along with the rest of her underwear.

He heard her walking around from downstairs. The floorboards creaked with every step. He blushed more, thinking of her up there, in her room, naked, walking around. He shook his head again, trying to clear the impure thoughts from his head. He was not Francis, and he was not going to act like him. He was neutral.

Another roll of thunder boomed in the air. Belarus cried out, in shock and fear, tripping over her own foot, falling to the floor with a thud "I'm fine!" she called, trying to be braver about it. He must've thought she was such an idiot for being afraid of a little thunder.

Not believing her words of assurance, he bolted up the stairs, wanting to make sure she'd not hurt herself when she fell. He burst through the door, and saw a glimpse of her face before she shrieked and turned away.

Switzerland was at a loss. She was sitting there, huddled up and facing away on the floor. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go and hold her; she was naked for pities sake! HE just stood staring at her back, blushing madly, not what to do with himself. She was still crying, but he could do nothing to comfort her.

He covered his eyes and held out a hand to help her off the floor. She sniffed, trying to be more quiet "I-I'm fine really." She told him, turning her head to look back at him. She took his hand, gripping it tightly, as he pulled her up, and into his chest. He'd only meant to help her stand, but she'd over balanced, and ended up with her face buried in his chest, still crying. She forgot everything, just putting her arms around him, and holding him tightly. He did the same, and accidentally opened his eyes before realizing. He blushed, his ears getting warm too, not knowing what to do, yet again.

After a few moments, she composed herself enough to review the situation a little more clearly "C-could you close your eyes… please?" she asked, wanting to put something on, feeling very self-conscious and awkward. He nodded, closing his eyes again, so she let go and started to look for her night dress again. He kept his eyes closed. He was proud of his strong will power, and he was not going to let himself be tempted. France had often told him that he had the will power of a saint, but Vash denied it, not wanting to sound too proud. He just stood, blushing darkly as she looked around the room.

Belarus herself didn't feel any more comfortable than he did, blushing awkwardly as she tried to find her night dress as quickly as she could. When she did, she slid it on, the silky fabric feeling smooth against her skin and a little cold too "You can open your eyes now." She told him, noticing how much of a gentleman he'd been, keeping his eyes closed for the whole time.

He opened his eyes, biting his lips, seeing the short blue gown on her. It was low cut, with a little lace trimming around the top. It was a pale blue, and came to her mid-thigh. She blushed, not wanting to know what he was thinking. She sat on the side of the bed as he pulled his jacket off. She watched him as she started to undress, feeling her face get hotter as he did. She'd not felt this way about her brother. She had a raw curiosity with her brother, but this, this was different. He breathing escalated as he pulled off his shirt, taking a brief moment to fiddle with his cross necklace.

Another crack of thunder whipped across the sky, causing her to scream out, hugging her legs. He kicked off his boot "It's… just thunder" he told her, still not understanding why it was so terrifying to her. She looked like she was the kind of woman who wasn't scared of anything. She scared Russia. How could a bit of lightning be so frightening to her? Belarus's breathing became more panicked and harsh as he reached inside his trousers to retrieve his pistol.

He slowly dragged the barrel of the gun up, over each ab, causing her to look up with one eye. When she realized what he was doing, she started to blush. He felt slightly stupid doing this, but if it would make her forget about the thunder, then he would do it. Secretly, he enjoyed it. He would never admit to such a thing, not wanting to come across as perverted as France, but Switzerland was part French, and as much as he disliked it, it would occasionally surface. He dragged the point up to his necklace, yanking on the chain, causing her to blush more, forgetting the fear that had set her mind on fire only moments before. She smirked very slightly "Grüezi" he said, yanking on it again. She muttered a hello, not knowing what else to say. He cocked the hammer with his teeth, licking along the barrel as he went, causing her to blush even more. He blew on the barrel, resting it on the bedside table, walking towards the bed.

He bent over her, looking down at her dark red face and dipped his head down to whisper in her ear "That's why I keep it there." He told her, dragging his tongue along her earlobe, making her gasp and shudder. He teased it with his teeth, making her moan. He chuckled and wrapped his lips around her earlobe, sucking it. She pulled him closer, moving her hands over his toned body; he placed his beside her head, then moved them down to grip her hips.

He moved to kiss her lips, softly at first, but with building intensity, grinding his hips against hers. Neither of them were thinking now. Their inhibitions were thrown to the wind. He lay against her, shucking his trousers down, letting her nimble fingers play with the hem of his boxers. He groaned softly, grinding against her "That's what you meant…" she said, moaning.

"Hmm?" he asked, not remembering what she was referring to.

"Earlier… in the meeting." She told him, between kisses and moans.

"What?" he asked, peppering kisses down her neck; pausing to leave little hickeys.

"About wanting it… except I thought it was my knife." She said, her hands gripping his back.

"Ja?" he asked, pausing from sucking on her neck.

"I want it, but not today… It's too soon." She told him, moving her hands up. As much as she wanted him; for reasons unknown to her, she wouldn't let her libido get the better of her. She was going to save herself for marriage, like she promised she would.

"I understand" he said, nipping her jaw, not wanting to stop. They could still have a good time, right? He slid up alongside her, tucking his legs under the blankets. She wrapped her leg around his waist, making him blush darkly. His hand fell to her thigh, and she pressed herself closer to him.

More thunder rolled past, making her gasp and tighten the grip of her legs, crushing him slightly, as well as dig her nails into his back. She tried to compose herself, not wanting her phobia to get in the way of what was unfolding. She kissed his neck, telling him it was fine.

"J-ja?" he asked, finding it a little more difficult to breath with her legs clamped around him so tightly. He held her legs tightly, liking how smooth her skin felt to touch.

"Ja." She told him, knowing how he must have liked it when she spoke his language. She loosened the grip of her legs, and continued to kiss his neck. He blushed, tilting his head to give her better access to his neck. She licked at his neck, and then trailed her tongue down to his chest, causing him to moan, throwing his head back, and rubbing her thighs. She licked across his collar bone, nipping it with her teeth a little.

H blushed, loving the feeling of her teeth grazing against his skin. He moved his hand up her thigh, feeling himself lose control. She trailed her tongue down between his pecks, causing him to shiver, sliding his hands farther up her leg. She continued down to his stomach, kissing it, and nipping it with her teeth.

It was becoming too much for him. If he carried on like this, he was going to completely lose control. It seemed as if she knew just what to do to send him over the edge. She dug her nails into his back, pulling him closer, causing him to groan out her name, arching his back. The feeling of her nails on his back was enough.

This must be love, she told herself. It was so hot and passionate. They were both in mutual desire, and there was no set up, or plans. It just happened. She hadn't schemed or plotted. It had happened. She wanted to be closer to him, but further away at the same time. It was different to everything she had ever felt before "Vash?" she asked, continuing to kiss and nibble at his stomach.

"J-ja!?" he answered, loudly as her tongue got closer to his navel, his hips leaving the bed.

"I-I think I love you…" she told him, the words feeling odd in her mouth. They were hard to form for some reason. She'd never had any trouble telling her brother, but this was different. She felt different about him. Her heart would beat faster when he was around.

"I-I love you too.." he told her, his back still spasming lightly. She moved up so her face was next to his, making him cock his head to the side curiously. Without warning, she kissed him strongly, making him widen his eyes in shock. He kissed back with as much force as she had, of course, but he'd not been expecting it. She bit his lip, teasing it with her teeth as she kissed him. He tried to nip back, loving the feeling of her teeth against him.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, making him gasp softly, before fighting back with his own tongue. Before too long, their tongues were locked in a wrestling match for dominance. H wrapped on arm around her, letting the other one slowly rub her thigh. She traced her fingernails on his back, making him arch into her, breaking the kiss momentarily ad letting them gasp for air.

He ground his hips into hers, determined that he wasn't going to go any farther than she wanted. She pressed her lips against his again, and they began to kiss again, hotly and deeply, their whole bodies feeling warm. The deep kiss was broken up with nips and bites, causing them to moan and lose control. He smoothed his hand around, cupping her bottom, bringing her closer. She gasped, but continued to kiss him.

He growled lightly, his pent up feelings exploding from his chest. He'd been pushed too far. He nibbled at her lip, squeezing his hand. She kissed him hard, her hands moving down to his boxers. He kissed back, cupping her ass with both hands, squeezing handfuls. She slipped her hands inside his boxers, taking his ass in her hands, scratching a little with her nails, knowing how much he seemed to like it. He blushed brightly, growling again, sweeping his hands under the nightdress, cupping her bare ass and squeezing at the flesh. His cheeks were flushed and red; he lifted her so she was in his lap, making her blush madly.

"I-I said not now…." She said, slightly feebly, feeling close to the edge of giving up.

"No?" he asked, his hands still rubbing her bare ass.

"No…" she told him, slightly more confidently. He started to get more of a grip on himself.

"I-I'm sorry" he told her, letting go of her. She did the same moving off of him, both of them panting and obviously wanting it. They moved under the covers again, blushing and facing eachother.

She kissed him lightly, knotting her fingers in his hair. He kissed back deeply. "I-ich liebe dich…" she said in broken German. He blushed.

"I love you too." He told her, smiling.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I thought this one ended a bit boringly, but it had a nice and pretty fun to write middle. It's like a birthday present to myself ^_^. **

**Question time!**

**When will they actually do it?**

**Will Belarus ever get over her brother fully?**

**Why is Switzy so French sometimes?**

**Why do I love this ship so much?**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Snowy mornings

**Oh my giddy aunt! It's been far too long! I'm really, really sorry for the wait! I've had a load of exams and stuff! I still kind of do… But I needed to do something to take a break, and I need to update this! So here it is! The update! I'll just let you get on and read this now, instead of wasting your time on something you won't read…**

The couple lay on the bed, kissing and biting, holding each other, both wanting to go further, but not sure "We should still wait?" Vash asked, grinding lightly against her.

"Yes." She replied. It wasn't that she didn't want him; far from it, she really wanted to be with him, but it wasn't time. The circumstances weren't right for her. She didn't want to be so vulnerable or do it so soon. She wanted to wait. Not only that, but she didn't know for sure if she really did love him. What was love anyway? She had thought that she loved her brother, but the Swiss man had come into her life and threw everything out of balance.

"Ja, we should." He agreed, still holding her gently, respecting her choices. She had every right to her own choices, and he wasn't going to do anything she didn't want to do. He wasn't that kind of man. He would never want to push her, or make problems. He was neutral. He was going to wait until she wanted it.

At that moment, there was another flash of lightning, causing the Belarusian to cry out, holding him closer than before, getting his shoulder a little wet from the tears. He hugged her, watching the lightning flashes. He didn't know why it was so distressing for her, but it was, and he knew it "It's okay…" he told her slowly, rubbing circles on her back, the silken nightdress smooth on his fingertips.

"I-I know…" She said, calming down a little, still clinging on to him. The thunder calmed, quieting down. Natalya hated living here. It was cold, not that she felt it, and harsh. It'd made her tough. Tough except for one thing, thunder. It didn't happen often. But she hated it. The sound, the flashes of lightning. She couldn't place what it was about it that broke her down, all she knew is that it really, really did.

"Then stop crying… please?" he asked her soothingly, still rubbing her back.

"Okay…" She replied, trying to smile. She didn't smile often. She couldn't smile often. There was never anything to smile about, but she wanted him to feel better. It sounded stupid, considering that she never cared about others before, but she couldn't not try to smile for him.

They slept after that, pulling the covers over themselves and closing their eyes, still holding each other close. Even if this wasn't love, Natalya thought to herself, it was secure and warm. For the first time in an awfully long time, she felt needed and loved.

In the morning, she woke up, blinking in the harsh sunlight. The Swiss was snoring gently next to her, drooling slightly. She sat up, stroking the hair on his pillow. It was soft, softer than hers. He looked after it better than she did; that was obvious. He rolled onto his back, the sun now in his face. He mumbled some German words, but she didn't understand the foreign language. She knew her own language, her brother's language, Japanese and English. That was enough for her. The smirked a little as she could imagine him saying something like "Fuck you sun and your brightness…"

She watched him sleep a little longer, before he popped an eye open, making her jump and blush a little for watching him sleep. He smiled at her, blinking a little in the light that streamed through the thin curtains "Sleep well, ja?" He asked, sitting up and leaning back against the dark headboard. She nodded, yawning just a little.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked. It'd been so long since she'd had any company in her own home, and she'd never had night visitors, but breakfast was probably a good idea. Social conventions would be harder to get used to than she thought.

"Ja, that sounds good!" He said, trying to make things less awkward by being a little more enthusiastic.

"Okay." She said, swinging her legs off of the bed, sending her nightdress aflutter. The Swiss watched her, the dress fluttering around her thighs. She blushed a little, never having been this intimate with anyone who wasn't family before. He followed suit, getting out of bed, trying to ignore the bulge in his boxers. He calmly found his trousers. When she noticed, she turned around quickly, blushing and walking over to her wardrobe to get herself a dress. The Swiss man coughed, reddening slightly, tugging his trousers on.

He sat on the bed, watching her, vaguely looking for his vest. She stood up on her toes, reaching up to get the dress, causing the hem of her night dress to rise a bit. Vash just watched, slightly entranced by her nightdress riding up, letting him see a very small amount of her bottom. He blushed, wanting to avert his eyes, but not being able to.

She finally pulled the dress off of the hanger, turning around, feeling confused as to why he was blushing so much.

"Nice dress." He said, fidgeting a bit, trying to cover for himself. It would be very unbecoming of him to be staring at her behind, very unbecoming indeed.

"Thank you." She replied "Can I get changed?" she indicated for him to leave the room or turn around. He turned around quickly, giving her time to get changed. She slipped out of her night dress, letting it flutter to the ground. Little did she know how much she was turning the Swiss man on. He was a man true to his word, and he would not turn around. He would let her keep her decency. That was only fair. He couldn't help but imagine her, naked, in front of him, rubbing against him, kissing him… Why was it so difficult? It was as if God was testing his patience. He would show God just how much of a gentleman he was.

Natalya, blissfully unaware of the Swiss man's internal struggle, pulled on her dress. It was heavy due to all of the knives she kept in it. That's how she liked it. She pulled on the stockings, clipping them to the suspenders. She had knives hidden in her stockings too. She could never be too careful. After living in such harsh conditions, she had learnt to look after herself. Self-defence was a must in any situation.

"Okay." She said, after tying the ribbon at the back of her dress. He turned around, trying not to notice the bulge in his pants that didn't want to go away. They both blushed awkwardly.

"B-breakfast." She said, walking to the door, trying not to think of what was in the Swiss man's pants.

"Ja.." He replied, walking after her, casually watching her hips. He couldn't help it. He just liked the way she moved, her hips swinging a little with each step, under her dress.

Natalya cringed a little as her stairs creaked when she began walking down them. She hated how outdated her house was, but she didn't have the money to get it renovated, but obviously, she didn't want to admit that to anyone "You like rye bread?" she asked over her shoulder, her platinum blonde hair swishing a little.

"Ja…" He replied.

"Good; that's all I have… I need to go shopping…" She hadn't been intending on going shopping that day. She frowned, she'd be able to get by for another few days, but she had a guest, and he'd need feeding, not only that, but she didn't want him to know just how poor she was "I have to go shopping today." She told him, walking into the kitchen. It looked bare. It was bare. There wasn't much there anymore. All of the surfaces were clean, but they had wear; a dent here, a scratch there, little things.

"Oh…" he said, wondering if he'd be able to go with her. He hated seeing her with so little. He knew she was just trying to hide how little she had, because he'd done that before, a long time ago. He wanted to help her. It was only right after all. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it, as he was so careful with his money.

"What?" She said, turning back from the cupboard where she was getting the rye bread from.

"I would like to come." He told her. She nodded quickly and set about slicing the rye bread. She didn't like the idea of him coming with her, as she didn't want him seeing how little she could afford. She didn't want his pity, and she knew he would with her bad house, and bad money and bad food "We'll have breakfast then go." She told him, finishing with the bread and going over to the fridge to get some butter. Vash was in a daze, watching her move around the kitchen gracefully and go about her morning.

The loud clatter of plates on the table brought him out of his daze. Natalya sat beside him at the table, starting to eat her breakfast. He watched her lips as she did, eating slowly as he did.

"You can leave it if you don't like it…" she told him, knowing that her food wasn't much to many people's liking.

"I love it." He told her, smitten. She eyed him oddly, but returned to her food. Vash just smiled to himself, tracing a little circle on the table with his finger, gazing at her.

"Why are you watching me eating?" She asked, finishing her rye bread.

"I'm not." He replied quickly.

"Yes you are." She told him flatly.

"N-nein."

"Let's go." She said, standing up and putting the plates in the sink.

"J-ja!" he said, standing quickly.

"We can walk there." She told him.

"Ja?" he asked, where was this shop? He'd not seen one on the drive over, then again, he'd not seen much in the snowstorm.

"Yes, it's only a mile away." She informed him, opening the door, waiting for him to pull on his jacket. As she opened the door, her eyes widened a little "Definitely walking…" she said, seeing the two feet of snow spread evenly over everything.

"Ja?" He asked, stepping outside.

"There's too much snow to drive." She told him.

As she stepped out into the snow, the hem of her dress dragged over the top of the snow, getting damp.

"Aren't you cold?" Vash asked, catching her off guard.

"I don't get cold." She said icily, walking through the snow. He walked behind her, shivering slightly. This was her element, not his. He had no idea how to deal with this much snow. After hearing his teeth chattering for over a minute, she spun around to face him "Are you cold?"

"N-nein…" He told her shivering. Natalya just looked at him in an unimpressed manner, retreating back into the house and returning with an old coat of her brother's.

"Wear this." She told him "The shop is a mile away and you're already cold…" she rolled her eyes. Why did people assume that just because they got a few inches of snow in the winter, that they were going to be able to deal with a Belarusian winter?

"D-danke." He thanked her, slipping it on quickly. The coat was warm and felt like it had fur on the inside, keeping him insulated from the cold.

"Welcome." She continued walking. "I told you it was cold here." She said, feeling like she had to make conversation. It wasn't her strongpoint, but she tried as best as she could to speak to him.

"Ja… he walked after her, trying to keep up.

"It's colder here than in your homeland."

"Ja, it is."

"I like the cold." She told him, taking his hand. Vash blushed lightly, interlocking their fingers "Now you will not slip and fall.

"Oh… danke…" he thanked her again, squeezing her hand. It was cold, just like her country. He didn't mind, but it just made him think.

"I wonder if my sister got snow…" she pondered, continuing to walk "She'll probably come and visit…"

"Oh?" He asked, nodding.

"Yes, she usually does after storms." Natalya told him. Her sister knew how much she hated thunder and would visit after storms to check on her.

"Ah, that's nice of her."

"Yes… it is." She said, then taking a pause "She is nice. She gave my brother his scarf…" she paused another moment to think "She'll struggle in the snow…" She said thinking about how she'd turn up at her house yet again with a cold from falling in the snow one too many times "She gets herself into trouble…"

"Oh… maybe she won't visit then." Vash said thoughtfully.

"No, she will." Natalya frowned again, thinking about how her sister struggled so much, almost pointlessly.

"She will be fine."

"I hope so… Or I'll have to share a bed with her sneezing all over me…" she said, with a small amount of disgust on her voice. The only reason she ever got sick was because her sister would get ill coming to visit and then give it to her. Vash chuckled a little at the tone "It's not funny…" She told him, rolling her eyes.

Most of the walk there was silent. Natalya couldn't help but wonder if what she was doing was right. She was meant to marry her brother, but now she was walking hand in hand with the Swiss man. They'd almost had sex. It was conflicting to think that she thought this was how she wanted to be with her brother, and yet her feelings were all different.

"I love you." Vash told her, squeezing her hand gently.

"I-I love you too." She replied hesitantly. She supposed that if she was going to love anyone other than her brother, it would have to be him.

"Natalya…" he said her name slowly, it rolled off his tongue with a slight accent that could almost be adorable.

"Hm?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I just like your name." he smiled, his breath making little clouds in front of his face as he spoke.

"Thank you… I like your name too, Vash" She told him, feeling like the best way to reply to his comment was to return the compliment. Socializing was still difficult.

"That's good." He said, his face darkening a shade. Suddenly he chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What!?"

"I said nothing!" he told her grinning. This just made Natalya feel self-conscious. Was there something wrong with her hair? Was there a stain on her dress? Had she trodden in something?

"What!?" she said, losing her temper somewhat.

"I think… I would like to buy you something." He told her, still smirking at how out of character the thought was for him. "I really must love her" he thought to himself.

"N-no it's fine." She told him, not wanting him to buy her something obscenely nicer that the things she already had. It'd just look out of place.

"I want to." He told her, sincerely.

"No, it's fine; really." She told him walking into the shop. He already had his wallet out. Anyone would guess that a moth could flutter out at any given moment.

"But I want to pay for you." He told her, trying hard not to follow his instincts and save the money he could have spent on a girl.

"Why?" She asked, picking up food.

"Because I do." He told her, trying to be nice. Before he knew it, they were at the checkout and she'd already used her card. He just held his wallet, feeling silly.

"I've already paid." She told him, taking his wallet and putting it back in his pocket "Leave it there. I don't need help." She said, maybe a little colder than she should have.

They walked out of the shop. Vash looked at the shopping she was carrying. "Did you want me to carry one?" he asked, trying to be helpful; the bags did look heavy and there were a few of them.

"I guess…" She said, letting him take a couple. He held them in one hand, so that he could lace the other around her waist "Thank you." She said, not knowing what else to say to him.

"I think… I should take you to my country." He smiled leaning against her a little. At least if they were in his country they wouldn't be almost waist deep in snow "I think you'd like it very much." He told her, beaming.

"Yes." She agreed, smiling back at him just a little. He leant his head against her shoulder, being short wasn't bad all the time. She smiled. It was cute; she had to admit it "I-I love you." She told him, putting an arm around him.

**And thus concludes this chapter. Again sorry for the slowness of the update, but I've been very busy. Question time!**

**Will they ever get laid?**

**What will Ukraine think of them being together?**

**What would Russia think?**

**What will happen at the next world Meeting?**

**How much will Belarus scare Lichtenstein when they first meet?**


	6. Not an update

**I'm really sorry that this isn't a proper update, and I hate, HATE doing these, but I just felt like I needed to say that over the next week I will be on holiday, so there won't be any updates. I have been working on updates, but I didn't get them finished in time, but don't worry, I will update as soon as I can, but I just need a break to get away from my computer and stuff. **

**There is a tiny chance I will update, as I am visiting my nan, and she may let me use her laptop, but I feel that I will most likely be too busy. I will work on all my stories in my notebook, and so that next few chapters should be quite good... hopefully.**

**I'm also sorry for the slow reviews, but there have been a lot of things going on, even though I'm no longer at school. My depression has taken a turn for the worse in the past few weeks, and so I really haven't felt like writing anything. I thank you for your understanding and patience, and I will update soon.**


End file.
